1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a drive device and a control method for a drive device.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, as this kind of drive device, a drive device including a motor, an inverter configured to drive the motor, a magnetic pole phase detector configured to detect a magnetic pole phase of the motor, and a control device configured to control the inverter is suggested (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-223582 (JP 2002-223582 A)). The control device calculates the magnitude of a torque ripple generated in output torque of the motor according to the magnitude of a torque command of the motor to create a torque ripple amplitude signal, calculates a sine signal according to the phase of the torque ripple from the magnetic pole phase of the motor detected by the magnetic pole phase detector, and multiplies the torque ripple amplitude signal and the sine signal to calculate a torque ripple suppression signal. The torque ripple suppression signal is injected into the torque command of the motor to create a new torque command, and a plurality of switching elements of the inverter are switched using the new torque command. With such control, a ripple component generated in the output torque of the motor is suppressed.